1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of headphone technology, and more particularly, to a fine tuning structure for headphones and a headphone.
2. Description of Related Art
Headphones and ear buds are common audio devices. Compared with the ear bud, the headphone has a larger size and includes two larger audible units, and the two larger audible units are connected together via an elastic head band. When the headphone is used, the audible units are pressed to closely contact with human ears. Since the headphone with an integrative structure has bad adaptability to human heads with different shapes and human ears at different positions, it is necessary to improve the adaptability via a tuning structure able to tune the position of the audible unit.
In prior art, the headphone can be tuned via tuning the length of the head band or the length of connecting parts between the head band and audible units. The tuning of the length of the head band can apply to the human heads with different shapes, the tuning of the length of connecting parts can apply to the human ears at different positions, however, both of the tuning manners can't tune the angle of the audible unit, the wearing adaptability of the headphone is affected. Furthermore, the headphone adopts a surrounding manner to make a sound, that is the audible units adopt enclosed spaces formed by surrounding auricles using soft objects, such as sponges, to transmit sound. Therefore, if the angle of the audible unit doesn't match with the auricle, the space will not be completely enclosed, which will cause sound to leak.
The tuning structure can't meet user's requirements in the prior art, especially, in the high-end headphone field with higher sound quality and comfortableness requirements.